


Christmas Day

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [25]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: The three couples celebrate Christmas.





	

On Christmas morning, Tom woke up to Danny sitting on the edge of their bed, playing one of his guitars. When Danny saw Tom was awake he started to sing the song we wrote for him. When he finished, Tom kissed him.

"That was beautiful. Thank you." Tom was breathless.

"Happy Christmas, Tom." Danny smiled.

"Happy Christmas." Tom kissed Danny and rolled on top of him, getting ready to show Danny just how much of a happy Christmas it was.

~~~~~  
Harry surprised Dougie with breakfast in bed, they had exchanged their gifts early because they were going to have lunch with Harry's family and dinner with Dougie's. They exchanged "I love you"s and rejoiced in knowing that they had each other. Liv, their kitten, meowed until Harry picked her up and put her on the bed between them. Harry had never been happier.

~~~~~  
"Matt. Matt, wake up." James shook Matt until he woke up.

"Wha? What's a matter?" Matt mumbled sleepily.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas." James said excitedly.

"Is that today?" Matt looked at the look which read 2:38 am. "Can it wait four hours or so?"

"No! I have to tell you now." James was so excited, Matt couldn't help but give in.

"All right, what is it?" Matt sat up to look into James' eyes.

"It's a promise," James started. "I promise to never leave you like I did, not always be forthcoming with what's on my mind, to love with everything I am and to make sure you know how much I love you, every single day." James waited for Matt to say something but he got was a kiss.

"Did you realise this all by yourself?" Matt was worried one of their friends told James what he wanted most.

"Basically. It was seeing how happy Tom and Danny were last night and seeing how much Harry and Dougie love each other that made me realise it." James admitted, it all made sense now.

"I love you, Jay." Matt kissed him.

"I love you, Mattie."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all who read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Holidays you wonderful people.


End file.
